


Almost Time

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 03, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: They've both chosen their sides. Now it's almost time for the conflict to be decided -- one way or another. Still, neither can help feeling a little regret.





	Almost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash 100 fanfiction tropes drabble cycle. Trope in question: mutual pining.

Faith lies across her bed, leather-clad legs kicking the air. The Mayor’s ordered her to stay in.

“It’s almost time,” he said. “Going out now won’t do a lick of good and will only attract that _other_ slayer’s attention.”

But Faith’s so bored!

Why though? She has a friggin’ Playstation! Video games are one of the many little luxuries life’s always denied her (apart for the occasional trip to the arcade with stolen quarters.) And some of these games are wicked awesome! But she doesn’t want to play any of them, or to watch any of her slaughterfest movies. That shit’s never half as fun by yourself.

_I wish B was here._

She hates herself for thinking it. Because Buffy would never understand, never forgive.

Yet for a moment, Faith imagines a warm presence next to her. She closes her eyes and can almost feel fingers sliding down her back.

_No._

_We both slammed that door shut. Nothing’s gonna open it now._

\-- --

Buffy walks through the graveyard with Angel, silent and morose, beside her. It’s too balmy a night to feel this cold. She reaches out her hand and, after a long glance, Angel takes it. Cold digits encircle her. She wishes things were different. That she didn’t feel lonelier than ever when she's with him.

It was never like that with Faith. Faith had burned like a torch at her side. And the spot where Faith's lips touched her forehead still smoulders, even as the rest of Buffy shivers.


End file.
